Coming Home
by Flight Moore
Summary: A girl goes back into the past, the present day a little after Wally 'disappears' and seeks to help get him back. The only problem is, she may or may not be stuck in the past. Complications arise and fights ensue. Her life is put on the line a few times, and not because of her own fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hours Ago**

She walked out of the house, unsure if this was the right thing to do. In her heart she knew it was, and so did her mom. But both of them still had doubts about whether it would work or if she would also get stuck.

A hand gently squeezed her shoulder. "You don't have to go Irey," Artemis said quietly. "It's too much of a risk for you to go."

Irey turned around to face her mom. Artemis' eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her daughter. Irey swallowed the sadness and gave her mother a reassuring smile. "It'll be better if I do go. You'll be so much happier if I can do it. We both will." She pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything will be okay mom."

Artemis sniffled, squeezing her eyes closed. "Just be careful sweetie. I don't want to lose you too."

It hurt to hear her mom say that. It made it harder to leave her, so much harder.

She held Artemis at arms length. Irey was barely taller than her, just the top of her hairs surpassing her mother's lustrous locks. "I'll be back in the flashiest of flashes," She said, hoping to reassure her. "You won't even notice I'm gone. But if you do, tell Uncle Bart not to worry okay. Just tell him…I went on a cruise."

Artemis laughed lightly. "He'll know you didn't Irey. Even if he did, he'd probably track you down to continue your training." She smiled softly. "Just be careful, Irey."

She nodded, hugging her mom one more time. "I will be." And then she left, zooming off into the darkness of the night.

**Present**

She arrived in a warehouse off the docks of Manhattan. It was nighttime here as well and she was grateful for it. Stepping out, she tapped her flash emblem on her yellow and red suit making it turn grey and black. It was not the same as her fathers or her mothers but she took aspects of both out of love and respect for them.

Like her mother she let her midriff show, though it was only in the front. Her sides were armored and normally red. Her top, normally yellow, cut off at the shoulders, making her arms bare. She wore red pants with a yellow belt and a pair of yellow boots. The flash symbol was on her chest like the other Flash's. And the last thing was the pair of red goggles that her mom had passed down to her when she was fifteen.

Irey turned to look at the time machine. For the past few weeks she and Uncle Bart had been working on it, making it better than the one he had used. It was going to be for Bart, but he didn't actually want to take it and so she took it. He'd have angry words with her later, she knew. That is, if she were able to go back.

"I'm sorry mom," She sighed, having known of the possibility of getting stuck.

She grabbed a picture she had tucked in her side, smiling at the image of her and her mother. They were both smiling and happy, and soon, she hoped, there would be a third in the photo.

"Time to go," She said as she replaced it back in the side of her suit.

Irey grabbed a small bag and took off into the night, running at her top speed. It was as fast, if not faster than Bart's speed, something she prided herself on.

She arrived in the Artic moments later, zooming across the chilly lands to the spot that Kid Flash 'died'. She pulled the goggles up, looking around at the barren, white landscape. "So, Force, what's it going to be?" She asked openly. "Going to be gentle or tough?" She hoped for gentle but knew she'd receive tough.

She held her hand out in front of her and she could feel it, feel the force. Her hand began to blur as it pulled at her, lulling her to enter. "Not yet Force," She grumbled, pulling her hand out. She stared at it momentarily, calculating her best move to make this work. She knew she might be pulled in with it, which would make the whole thing harder but she was going to do whatever it took to get him out.

Emptying the bag on the ground she put a few things together. She pushed a spike into the ground a few yards away, latching a metal line to her belt. It was advanced Luthor-tech, it'd give her a line if she got pulled in to pull herself back out with.

"Okay, lets do this Irey," She stated, sucking in a deep breath to gain courage. Her courage was faltering but she needed to do this. "Alright, here I go." And she put her hands back into the rift of the Force.

Irey focused, vibrating as fast as she could. Her speed helped open the doorway wider, making it easier to enter and or leave it. "H-hello…?" A man called from inside the Force. "Are you? Join us…" His voice was soft and relaxed.

She sneered at the pull she was getting in return. "Wally!" She yelled. Even though she tried to stay in place she was sliding toward the doorway. "Fight it!"

"It's so peaceful though…" He replied. "Join us… You'll be happy you did."

She grabbed on to something inside of the doorway and it grabbed back, pulling her into the Force. "No…" She breathed.

"Don't pull me in Wally! I'm here to pull you out!" She yelled.

"But it wants you in here…" He said, his voice smooth. "It needs you…"

She focused her vibrations, trying to add to her strength to pull Wally out of the Force. "I'm not ready and neither are you Wally!" She yelled as her upper body began to go inside of it. "You want to come out!"

"I do… But I'm trapped in here…" He said. "Neither of us can leave…"

Irey was pulled inside the Force, the line tightening and keeping her just by the door. "Wally…" She said, beginning to really feel the lull of the Force. "We need to leave." She tugged on the line, her strength weakening with every second she stayed in the Force.

"I don't know you…but I do…" He said, looking at her oddly.

She grabbed on to his hand, pulling him up and making him hold onto the line. "You will…" She replied with a smile. "But only if we get out…" She began to run, still pulling on the line. "But you need to run. As fast as you can. Together we can get out."

"It has taken my speed… I was losing it before too… I cannot."

She nodded, smiling as the Force was taking her. "Yes…you can."

There was a pull from the other side of the line, surprising her. She began to run faster, using the Force to empower her against its will. "Now," She ordered. Irey ran in place, running so fast that she was vibrating. Wally tried to do the same, barely able to gain any speed past an average person.

There was another pull, pulling them closer. And then another. It was like the Force was playing tug of war by way of her and Wally with whoever was on the other side. They had to be careful for if they got stuck and were not a speedster…they would not be able to get out unless she or Flash went in for them. And this was tough enough as is.

"Who…?" Wally asked.

"Help," She breathed, a smile pulling at her lips. "Come on…" She pulled herself forward, dragging Wally with her. "They can't do it by themselves…"

"But I…am too slow…"

She glared at the red head. "And the longer we stay, the slower I become as well…I am your only hope to leaving."

He nodded slowly.

There was another tug and they were at the door. Irey wrapped her arm under Wally's arms tightly, his energy drained. She began to push her hand through the door. It was like forcing yourself through a brick wall and it only stretching like cellophane.

A hand grabbed on to hers the moment it went through and they pulled. Within seconds she and Wally were out of the Force and the door closed with a snap behind them. They tumbled onto the cool, fluffy snow, both exhausted and sleepy.

Irey tried to stand, her vision groggy and her body vibrating in and out of view. "We're out…" She breathed, falling to her knees.

"Oh my God," One said.

"Wally!" Another screamed.

"I've got you," One said as arms wrapped around her.

"How did…who did?"

"What was all of that?"

"Who is she? Where'd she come from?"

"Does it matter? Wally's back!"

"Hey babe…I'm so sorry…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days Later**

Wally woke up with a start, sitting up straight in the bed. He looked around the room, wondering where he was. It was not bright and it did not have an overpowering feeling of relaxation.

At the side of the bed, Artemis slept, resting on her arms on the bedside. Wally smiled brightly, "It did happen," He sighed. He rubbed her blonde hair gently, making sure that it was indeed real. "How…How am I back?" He asked in a whisper.

Artemis moaned, her hand reaching up and grabbing on to his. She lifted her head to look up at Wally, smiling at seeing him smile. "Hey Baywatch," She said. "How do you feel?"

He moved over to the side of the bed, throwing his feet over the side. He pulled her up to her feet and encased her in a bear hug. "Really happy," He replied. Artemis couldn't help the tears that escaped and squeezed Wally tightly. "More happy then I have been in a long while babe."

They stayed in embrace for a long few moments. Artemis pulled away first. Wally gently wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "How long have I been gone?" He asked, looking back and forth at her eyes. "Not too long I hope."

She shook her head, "Not too long at all," She hugged him again. "Don't ever leave me like that again, Wally."

He laughed lightly, "I promise that I'll never leave you, Artemis."

She kissed him lightly, "Good."

He sat back down on the side of the bed, holding on to her the moment she sat beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "So how did I get back?" He asked. He looked at his free hand. "I can remember it so well but I can't remember barely a thing of how I came back."

She looked up at him, "Anything?" She received a shake in return. "Well we don't honestly know yet either. We do know that it was a girl who got you out, at least she came out with you."

"A girl..." He thought out loud. He looked forward at the blank white wall. He tried to picture the event but could only see a bright blur. "I just can't remember that moment. Everything else…is pretty clear." He squeezed his fist closed, scowling slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet…" He looked at her, giving her a small smile. "I will one day though, when I understand it all."

Artemis smiled, nodding her understanding.

"So where are we?" He asked, looking toward the metal door. The room was a faded grey, almost white with just a small cot for a bed in the middle. "Watchtower?"

Artemis nodded, "Yeah. Most everyone is coming in and out of the Watchtower since they heard you'd come back."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Wow…"

"Would you like to go and talk to whoevers around?"

Wally looked down at his legs, unsure whether he'd like to confront his friends. "Honestly…I'm not ready to talk about it with anyone. What about the girl? Is she okay?"

"That's okay, Wally, everyone will understand." She now looked down, sadness lining her face. "She's in the sickbay. She's been asleep for three days now. She hasn't woken up once."

He looked at her, "Have I been asleep three days?" He did feel overly rested and surprisingly, not so slow.

"Three days asleep and three days gone before that."

Wally tensed, three days was a long time. Three days in _there_ was the longest time. He had felt so weak…so slow and slowing every second he had been inside. Wally curled his fist, feeling his muscles tense and relax, feeling the quick release of them. It was the fastest he'd felt in days and it felt awesome. Yet at the same time the way he felt inside _there_… He clenched his fist again; angry he had even thought that. He wanted to be in the here and now. Needed to be.

"I'd like to see the girl if that's alright?"

Artemis stared at his hand, looking up at him when he talked. "Of course," She stood up, grabbing on to his hand. Wally stood up, following her out of the room.

They walked down the hallway, not having to go far to get to the right room. Wally was happy about that since he didn't see any of his friends. Artemis silently opened the door, walking into the room and nodding to another in the room.

Wally walked in after her, surprised to see Batman standing in the room. He stood in front of some holographic computer screens, looking at her vitals and DNA. "Hi Batman," Wally said.

Batman looked over at him, his scowl surprisingly not plastered on. "How are you feeling Wally?" He asked, sounding genuine.

"Well rested," He replied, not wanting to go any further with it.

Batman nodded, turning around to look at the girl, turning to business. "Do you remember her?"

Wally finally looked at the girl. He nodded, "I do…but I can't place why. She was the one that pulled me out of there right?"

She was actually quite, oddly familiar. She wore the flash symbol, which meant she was in the family some how. Her suit was yellow and red like his with only a few minor differences. The yellow top cut off a little above her belly, the sides of it armored and red. She had no sleeves, cut off at the shoulders and going half way up the neck. She wore yellow belt, red pants, and yellow boots with red armor on the calves.

"Yes," Batman said, turning back to type on one of the screens. "She is not from this time. No doubt from the future." His voice was ruff and hoarse and you could tell he was scowling again. "She was pulled out of the hole with you. With the line that she placed outside and away from the hole, it appears as though she may have gone in to save you."

Suddenly Wally could hear her voice like he did inside of _there._ _"Don't pull me in Wally! I'm here to pull you out!"_ He could see himself pulling her, pulling her into it.

Wally shook his head, scowling at the memory. "She was there to pull me out." He looked up at Batman and Artemis. "She was definitely there to pull me out."

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked, grabbing on to his arm.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure." He looked down at the girl again. "She was there to help me, not for any other reason."

She had long, strawberry blonde hair that lay in a heap on the pillow around her head. She had very few freckles on her nose and had a small, heart shaped face. She looked calm… Goggles held her hair out of her face, pulled up to her hairline, red ones just like Wally's.

Wally stared at the goggles, "Are-are those mine?" He asked. They looked just like his and even had all the minor scuffs on the sides.

"I think they are." Artemis said, walking around to the other side of the bed. "They look like the pair you kept in the dresser." He nodded in agreement.

Wally looked over at Batman and then down at the girl, "So is there any relation to Barry or even Bart? She's obviously part of the family somewhere."

Artemis barely touched the top of the girls' hand. She pulled her hand back, curling it and looked up at Batman. He nodded once and typed on the screens again, pulling up multiple pages of DNA samples.

He put Wally's, Artemis', and the girls' DNA side by side on the screen. "This girl is yours and Artemis' daughter, Wally." He stated. Under both of theirs it said one hundred percent match.

Wally looked up suddenly, staring at the screen. "Our…daughter?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wally looked at Artemis, "Are you…?"

She looked down at the girl. "I can't tell yet but if she's here…and is…I probably am Wally." She looked up at Wally, sadness lining her face. Were they ready for this? If she were, that'd put everything they had going on hold with the Team.

Artemis liked who she was be it Tigress or Artemis. She was a definite part of the Team and honestly, after everything that's happened, she needs them. Artemis didn't know what to think of this new revelation and the look on Wally's face wasn't helping.

Wally rubbed the back of his head, combing his fingers through his hair. "This is a lot to take in," He said quietly. "I-I need to go lay back down for a while." He turned around, walking to the door. At the door he paused, smiling back at Artemis. "We always get through everything thrown at us, don't we?" He asked, knowing she could use some reassurance.

She gave him a small smile.

Wally left the room, heading back to the one he'd woken up in.

Artemis looked down at the girl, her brows knitting together in worry. Were they ready? Was the question that kept running through her mind. Was she ready?

"How long do you think she'll sleep?" She asked Batman, not looking up at him.

Batman turned off the holographic screens. "We do not know the effects of what it was she entered to bring Wally back. So how long she remains unconscious is unknown." He turned and stood at the foot of the bed. "Her vital signs are normal and stay constant."

"So you think she'll wake soon?" She asked, looking up at him this time.

"Her metabolism will push her to wake as we cannot give her the proper amount of food to keep up with how fast her body needs it." He looked over at Artemis. "Will you be okay Artemis?"

She smirked, glad he asked. "I'm sure I'll be okay."

"That is not the same thing as being okay."

She laughed lightly, nodding. "I am okay Batman."

He stared at her for a moment, knowing it was a lie. "I'll be on Command deck if you need me," He said, taking his leave.

Artemis waited for him to leave before falling into the chair that was in the corner of the room. She slouched forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She looked up and stared at the girl on the bed. "I don't think Jade was this torn when she found out she was going to have a kid."

**That Night**

Irey woke up with a groan. "Mom, don't turn on the lights like that…" She rolled over to her right, falling off of the bed. She let out a squeak, flailing for a moment and then sat up, giving the bed an angry glare. "Since when are you four feet off…" She trailed off, realization sinking in. "Oh." She peeked up over the bed at whoever turned on the lights.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you'd wake up. Glad to know you are okay though," Said Wally with a small smile.

Irey stared at him, tears lining her eyes. "I did it," She breathed. "I actually did it!" She chimed. She quickly got to her feet and ran over to Wally, "Uncle Bart will be so proud of me!"

Wally held up his arms, keeping her from hugging him. "Um…yeah, not yet with all the hug stuff kid." He tried to smile again, having a slightly harder time with it. "Uncle Bart?" That'd be less awkward to talk about he hoped.

She stepped back, cocking her head to the side and looking around as she thought out loud. "Well he's not really family but everyone with the flash symbol is family, so I call him Uncle Bart, Uncle Barry, Grandpa Garrick. You know. Everyone's to tight not to be family."

Wally crossed his arms over his chest, laughing lightly. "I see you have his talking abilities as well."

Irey blushed, looking down at the ground. "Right, my cue to shut up." She shut her mouth, biting her lip because she wanted to keep talking and moved her foot around on the floor impatiently.

"And you have the speedsters impatience, always have to move huh?"

She nodded, going to sit down on the side of her bed. "I try to be still but it's really hard you know. So much energy, it's like we have to keep moving just to feel a bit of patience."

He smirked but said nothing.

"Right, right. Shutting up."

Irey looked up at Wally; surprised he seemed so…cool about all of this. Well not fully… It was possible he knew already, but she couldn't tell if he was being cautious or not.

There was an awkward air in the room for a few minutes as neither spoke. She's never even met him; all she wanted to do is ask him tons of questions. What he likes? His favorite munchies? How he stays so calm? Like now for example… Irey bit her lip in worry, looking back down at the floor.

He leaned against the back of the door, looking down at the floor as well. "This is all really weird for me, for Artemis too." He looked up at her, completely serious. "We know you are our daughter from DNA matching. And well…" He gestured to her with his hand. "You look like us. And you're wearing my goggles."

Irey reached up to touch the goggles. They were one of the only things she had of him. She pulled them off, looking at them in her hands. "Mo-Artemis, gave them to me when I decided to put on the suit. Said it'd make you proud that I was wearing them."

Wally looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say. "I-I didn't mean anything by it… I was just pointing out things that made you appear to be our um, daughter."

Irey smiled softly. "It is alright." She stood up and walked over to him, holding the goggles out to him. "You may take them back and use them again if you like."

Wally shook his hands, "No, no. You wear them. I'm sure I have the same pair in the dresser still." He rubbed his neck. "Time travel and all."

She nodded, pulling them on over her head. "Oh right, I completely forgot about that."

There was another moment of awkward silence and Irey sat back down on the edge of the bed. This isn't how she had thought their first meeting would go. This wasn't the Wally she had grown up hearing about, at least not at the moment.

"This," Wally paused, thinking about what he wanted to say. "This is all so new to me and with what happened to me and the hurt it had put on Artemis and the Team…"

Irey smiled sadly. "It's perfectly fine, Wally." It felt so awkward for her to call him Wally when she's only ever referred to him as dad all her life. "Coming out of the Force is tuff for any Speedster…" She knew herself, and not just from getting Wally out. "The Speed Force is where we draw our powers from and when we get caught inside…it's hard for us to get out by ourselves. And get stuck in the wrong way, you won't get back out."

Wally raised his eyebrows, "You've been in there before?"

She nodded, gesturing with her hand. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. No worries."

He just looked at her for a moment, unsure whether or not he should press for details. Wally stood straight, opening the door slightly. "Well, if you're up to it, the others would like to meet you."

"We," Artemis said, opening the door fully and grabbing on to Wally's hand. "Would like to meet you."

Artemis stood up, beaming. "Now can I hug you guys?" She asked, moving her feet around impatiently.

Wally looked at Artemis and they both smiled, "Why n-" Wally began but was interrupted when Irey ran up and hugged them both. Even though she was as tall as both of them she felt like a little kid again, tears filling her eyes. They were all together for the first time… "I need air," Wally grumbled with a laugh. "Air please."

Irey stepped back, allowing them to catch their breath. "Sorry, it's just… It's never been like this before."

* * *

******Hey you guys! I'm sorry about the whole name thing. I swear this is the last time I will change it, sorry for all the confusion. And I completely forgot that Cheshire named her daughter Lian… God, I'm hopeless! Well now it's been changed and I hope it won't need to be changed again! I plan to do a few things with this new (and hopefully final) name! And I've got some new plans to go along with the name, oh so fun!**

**Finally they get to hug **** I'm still going on with the story but the chapters will be put up slower. I just needed to get the whole name thing situated and you hooked! So thanks for your patience and likes so far. You guys are very helpful and I thank you for that!**

**Enjoy!  
XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the love you guys. I'm so glad that you like it! **

**Wereguardian: I promise that next time I do a DNA matching I won't make it one hundred percent :P**

**Naturegirl11432: It's actually kind of hard to get out of the proper speaking zone for me. So much of my writing is proper… But I will try my best!**

**Ashandarei: There is a possibility that he will be mentioned ;)**

**Thanks again to everyone for all the love!**

**XD**

* * *

Irey paced back and forth in the room, nervous and sadly kind of scared. She was nervous because some of her biggest idols were here and in their prime and scared because she doesn't want to blurt out something she shouldn't.

After Artemis and Wally told her to come out now that she was fine to talk to everyone and tell her whom she was, she froze. She had thought that she was going to save Wally and then go straight back home. Irey hadn't figured in the possibility of having to talk to the heroes, much less see any. When they realized she wasn't ready, they gave her the night to think on it.

She'd been up all night pacing in the room.

Irey finally figured that if she were to do this, she'd just go and do it, if she blurted anything, so be it. "The future is always changing, perhaps not all will stay the same." She thought aloud to herself as she went to the door.

In seconds she was gone and on command deck. There was a team-debriefing going on. Irey casual stood beside Flash, crossing her arms and acting like everything was normal. "Sorry I'm late," She said, trying not to smile so big. "What's happening?"

Flash didn't look down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Batman is informing the Team on the whereabouts of some members of the Light." He looked down at her. "You better—" He stopped in surprise.

She beamed at his surprised look, waving quickly. "Hi Uncle Barry." She refrained from hugging him though, thinking he may not like that.

The debriefing suddenly stopped, everyone looking over at Flash and her. She clasped her hands together behind her back. Her cheeks turned a light pink color as she looked around at everyone. "Hi," She waved awkwardly. She looked at Batman and then down at the floor due to the glare she received from him. "I-a...didn't mean to interrupt."

"Whoa," Bart said, zooming up in front of her. He looked her up and down quickly, analyzing her outfit and looks. "You do look like them. That's totally crash!" He smiled at her, putting his hands on his waist. "The outfit is totally crash."

Members of the Team looked at Wally and Artemis questioningly.

Both of them smiled awkwardly, going completely silent. After a moment, Wally gave Bart a deadly stare, "Thanks man," He grumbled.

Bart rubbed the back of his hair, shrugging lightly and then suddenly disappeared in the crowd of heroes.

The whole Team was there and so too were a few of the Leaguers. Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, and Green Lantern were standing around with the Team. She was so excited to be seeing them all that she stared around, trying not to make it so obvious that she was staring.

"I am Kaldur, leader of the Team. I wish to thank you for rescuing our friend." He stated as he walked up to her, holding his hand out to shake hers. "We are very grateful for what you have done."

Irey smiled, shaking his hand lightly. "You're welcome?" She said, questioning whether it was a welcome to them or to her. "I 'spose this is where I introduce myself, huh?"

Kaldur nodded.

Irey took a deep breath and as she let it out she was now standing next to Batman, or well, a few steps away. "Sorry for the interruption Batman," She said, careful not to stare at him too long. She looked out at the crowd in front of her. "I know you have more important matters than me right now so I'll just make this quick."

She gestured to herself. "I am Irey West," She then gestured to Wally and Artemis. "The daughter of Wally and Artemis. I came back in time to save my fath-Wally," She corrected herself. That was definitely quick, and she honestly didn't know what to say to them. Irey fiddled with her fingers behind her back, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"Well that was out their quick," Wally stated, rubbing the back of his neck. Artemis squeezed his hand, looking up at him with a faint smile. "Definitely the quick version." He smirked at Irey.

There was a thick, awkward air on the command deck. Irey moved her foot around impatiently. She looked around at the Team and Leaguers, surprised to see that no one had any questions. Maybe they were just too shocked to ask them or felt awkward asking them. Either way, she felt awkward and she moved over to the side, standing near Artemis and Wally. She didn't want to be in the center anymore.

"Irey," Black Canary said, walking up to her. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"I could probably eat you out of house and home at the moment," She smirked.

Black Canary nodded to Batman quickly and then looked at Irey. "Come on, I'll show you to the cafeteria. You can eat as much as you like. We're used to the speedsters appetite." She smiled at Irey, leading her toward the cafeteria door. "I don't suppose you are also a fan of chicken whizzies as well."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Un- Bart got me hooked."

Bart joined her at her side, smiling widely. "Really?" He asked. "So I never left this time?"

"Bart." Batman growled. "When the debriefing is done you may ask her whatever you like. Until then, you stay here."

Bart frowned, making Irey laugh lightly. He ran back to the group, slouching. When it started again, he quickly stood straight, paying attention to what was being said.

Irey zoomed around excitedly as Canary took a seat at one of the long tables. Plates began to just appear at the table in front of Canary and she smirked. "I can make you a plate too," Irey said while she dashed around.

"No thank you," She replied.

After a few more trips, she finally sat down with a tray of sweets. Black Canary had a moment of jealousy for the girls' large appetite and ability to eat so many sweets at once. "Are you sure you'll be able to finish all of this?" She asked, eyeing the five trays of food.

Irey nodded, beginning to chow down on some cake. Vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Her favorite. "This is so good," She stated between bites. "Mom makes it so much better though. She adds an extra layer of frosting just for me." She smiled, finishing the cake and going to another. "And sometimes she even puts strawberries on top of it too. You have to try that sometime. It's so good!"

Black Canary smiled, crossing her arms on the table. She found it odd to hear her call Artemis mom… "How old are you Irey?" She asked.

Irey swallowed her bite of mashed potatoes, having finished her sweets tray quickly. "Almost eighteen. Back home I've got only two more months yet. Here…" Well here it'd be pretty obvious that she'd have about nine months until her birth-day.

Black Canary nodded. Irey finished her second tray of food, going to begin her third. "I never planned for this to happen," She began. "I mean I did. But not this." She gestured between her and Black Canary. "I wasn't planning on meeting any of you."

"So you had wanted to rescue Wally and then return to your time after you did?"

Irey nodded, taking a bite of chicken.

"And how did you plan on getting back home?"

"Uncle Bart and I built a time machine in the future. Like the one he did to get to this time, only better in that it didn't have a one way trip stamped on it and I could actually go back." She played around with the food on her tray for a moment. "I am sorry about calling everyone—"

"—You can call them by what you know them by. That is nothing to be sorry for Irey. Artemis is your mother, Wally your father." She smiled softly, putting her hand on Irey's. "They may not exactly accept it yet but when they are not around, talk how you feel comfortable, okay?"

Irey smiled, "Thanks Black Canary. It's an-" She stopped herself quickly and quickly changed what she was about to say. "It's nice to meet you in your prime." She waved her hands. "Not that you aren't still in your prime in my time. You're just-older." She smirked awkwardly, taking a nervous bite of her food.

Black Canary caught her slip up but said nothing about it. "It's alright," She laughed lightly. "Everyone gets old. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Irey nodded with a small smile, looking down at her tray of food and filling her mouth so she didn't say anything else.

Flash zoomed into the room, taking a seat next to Irey and eating some of her food from a tray she hadn't started yet. "You sure do eat like us," He noted.

Bart came into the room also, taking and eating her stuffing. "Hey," She growled. "I was going to eat that."

He ate it quickly and then laughed. "Too slow."

Irey glared at him. She had a snappy comeback that'd work in the future but she didn't know if it'd work in this time. He was younger than her here, barely, but still was.

Bart and Flash munched off of a tray of food, disregarding her look of horror that they were eating her food. "Both of you are going to get a kick in the butt when I get back to my time and you're going to wonder what that was for and I'll just smile and walk away." She smiled at her little plan, quickly finishing off her third tray of food.

Batman walked into the cafeteria followed by Artemis and Wally. Batman looked down at the speedsters who shoveled in the food, it suddenly becoming a game of who could finish before Irey. She barely finished her fourth plate before the other two finished it for her. Bart had even gone up to grab his own plate of sweets, hoarding it away from Flash.

"If you're finished," Batman growled, looking between the speedsters. "There are some things we need explained." He turned his glare on Irey. "Such as what it was you had rescued Wally from."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there, names Irey and I am totally pumped you are readying the story of how I met my father. It was so crazy and awesome all the same. And then I had to go to the League watchtower... It's not like I've never been there before-heck! I go there everyday if I can. It's quite fun! As I say laughing, remembering the time when I and Uncle Bart ran the whole thing in under five seconds putting a whoopee cushion under each chair cushion... Great times-great times. Well anyways I've got to go and do some trash for mom-gah! I've just got to add that in the past Batman, he scares the crap out of me... I think its that stare of his. He still needs to lighten up a bit here too. Well I'll see you guys later, enjoy!_

* * *

Bart zoomed off, dumping all of the trays and putting them away somewhere. Artmeis and Wally sat on the other table just across from Black Canary and Irey. Batman chose not to sit and stood behind the open seat between Bart and Black Canary. Flash sat across from Bart, stealing munchies off his tray when he could.

For a moment it was silent and Irey looked over at Wally and Artemis.

"Hey Irey," Artemis said quietly with a small smile.

Irey smiled in return. In the future she and her mother were so close, that it was weird not to be that close with her now. Given it is the past and she doesn't even know for sure if she is pregnant, which of course she is. She just wanted to get back, or would it be go forward? Anyways, she just wanted to go home and meet Wally as her father.

"Not the short version," Batman stated.

Irey smiled shyly. "Right. But it isn't very long either." She coward slightly at the glare he gave her. I'm so glad Dick isn't like him, she thought to herself.

"I call it the Force for short but it is actually called the Speed Force. It is the place where our powers come from." She stated, shrugging. "You can use it to give you a boost of speed. But well, you mostly just use it without even realizing it. We know it's there but it's not like it's a pertinent place we or anyone else goes." She perked up. "Oh and only we speedsters can use it or even touch it. So you," She said gesturing to Black Canary. "Couldn't use it."

Bart smiled. "Crash."

Irey shrugged. After a few personal and international events she didn't much like the Force. A few times, she tried to figure out its mass potential for the speedsters and how to wield it beyond speed, perhaps time travel or something. All she was able to do was open a doorway into it. Luckily for her, Uncle Bart came to her aid. If he hadn't she would have gotten stuck in it herself.

She looked down at the table, unsure what else he wanted to know.

"Powers." Batman stated. "Is there more that Flash can do than run because of the Speed Force?"

Nodding she said, "Oh yes. Well, we haven't exactly figured them all out." She waved her hand around. "See, it's kind of a hit or miss thing with it. And if you miss you could get hurt or someone else could get hurt."

"What can he do?" Batman asked, interrupting her before she began to ramble on.

She shrugged and held up her hand, listing off with her fingers. "Accelerated healing. Decelerated aging. Stealing others speed, the infinite mass punch-that ones not pretty. Phasing, flight… Yeah, I think that's a little bit of what he-" She pointed to Barry. "Can do right now. Or at least what he'll learn how to do." More out of need then want, she thought to herself.

"There is more?" Bart asked, a smile growing on his face.

Irey smirked and nodded. "Yeah. You know the regular things you don't notice but do. "We have increased perception. Self sustenance. Speed reading—"

"—Yeah I know that one." Bart chimed.

"So we-I figure this stuff out in time?" Barry asked. He nodded his head at the thoughts going through his mind.

"You do," Irey said. "Though it takes a while but you slowly figure out how to do more with your speed. It's all about your speed," She smiled.

"What's the infinite mass punch?" Wally asked, a smile pulling at his lips. "It sounds like some kind of video game term."

Irey looked over at him, shaking her head. "No, no, definitely not a game. It's actually really dangerous for everyone. So I'm just going to leave it at that."

Wally was curious to know more about it but he let it go-for now. He looked at Artemis, catching her staring at Irey. She had a look of uncertainty mixed with…was it pride? "What are you thinking about?" Wally asked Artemis in a whisper.

She looked over at him in surprise. "I'm not really sure." She looked back at the group, "Not here, K?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Wally nodded.

**Elsewhere in Manhatten.**

The doors to the warehouse opened up with loud groans of pain and some workmen filtered into the room. They didn't say much and just went about opening the large doors. Other men in suits walked into the warehouse, three in all.

"So this is what it looks like on the inside sir," One of the workmen stated, gesturing into the vast warehouse.

"Big," A suit said. "What was it used for before?" He asked.

The man shrugged. "Steal. Cars. Coal. You name it, it's been in here before." He slapped his hands against his sides as he put them down. "Would you like me to give you the grand tour?" He asked.

The suit nodded and they began a round about tour of the warehouse. The other two dressed in suits stayed by the doors, obviously security for the main suit. The other workman that had opened the doors were huddled in a circle, laughing and talking about their social lives.

"And what is that?" The suit asked, pointing to an odd looking object. They had made it to the far side of the warehouse and if they wanted they could walk straight out the front doors.

The workman frowned, putting his hands on his waist. "Ain't look like nothing I've seen before. Some kids probably come in and play with scraps." He shrugged, following the curious suit to look at it.

It was a dome, egg-like object of metal parts. "Looks like sophisticated work," The suit said, glancing at the workman. "Do children roam the warehouse often?"

He shook his head, kicking the thing with his boot. "Nah, not often. But every now and then I'll catch one on my walks around it. None of them could have built this thing-a-ma-gig."

The suit looked inside of it where what appeared to be a door sat ajar and not smoothly aligned with the rest. He opened it slowly, full of suspicion. "Perhaps it is alien or criminal," He suggested.

The Workman laughed. "Suspicious coot, it's nothing but a heap-o junk." He grabbed the door from the guy and opened it. "See, junk." It appeared to be just a seat inside of it. The workman sat down on the seat. "Though it's a rather comfortable seat," He noted.

"You should get out of there," The suit said. "You have no idea what it could be."

The workman smirked and then pulled the door closed. "It's junk," He laughed, trying to get his point across.

There was a slight rumble as the thing shook. The workman grabbed on to the seat, looking around inside of the thing curiously. "I think it's busted, whatever it is," He commented, changing his tune about it being junk. He put his hand on the side, moving to look back around the seat but there was nothing there.

He readjusted and sat back down on the seat. There was a sudden ruckus and it felt like he was being lifted, mighty fast, off of the ground and catapulted into the sky. He white knuckled the seat and closed his eyes tightly.

"You better not be doing this, Suit!" He growled. "I will not sell you the warehouse if its you! I will not!"

And then it stopped and he relaxed. He let out a deep sigh. "Good god…" He mumbled. "Nearly piss myself and I bet I'm in the same place as I was before."

As he went to open the door, it was opened for him and he gaped in surprise.

"The Flash…?" He asked, looking up at the man in red.

Flash lost his scowl and his mouth opened slightly in horror. "Oh no… Irey…"

* * *

**I appreciate all the love! I really do! XD**

**Hope you all liked the Irey ****snip it. I'll be doing that some more probably just because it is fun!**

**It's fairly complicated, the Speed Force. And I, myself do not know much about it and what is on the web about it is kind of...minimal. If there is anything I need to explain better, please inform me. I'll try my best to do so in coming chapters!**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_So it's not like I meant for that to happen...but it did, which was bad. I mean mom was seriously pissed at me! I was grounded until college-literally. It was not fun. And that's all I've got to say for now. Oh and I hope you like the next chapter here. Until next time, got to go beat up Boomerang with Flash!_

* * *

Irey stood on the top deck of the watchtower that looked out at Earth. She had a faint smile of amazement on her face as she looked down at Earth, her eyes skimming over every curve and jut in the land and water.

"It is quite the site isn't it," A kind, deep voice asked as he stepped beside her.

Irey jumped slightly, looking over and, sadly up at the Man of Steel himself. Her smile grew some as she looked at Superman, mainly because he's always been so kind to her. Somehow, he always managed to catch her at times when she was rather calm and slow.

Irey nodded in agreement, looking back down at the blue and green globe. "It is. I always like coming to this spot in the Watchtower and just looking…" She trailed off, knowing he'd understand.

Superman glanced down at her, surprised by her maturity for being a _Flash_. She was unlike any of the Flash family he knew. Though there were some obvious similarities, but otherwise she was rather calm and collected compared to Barry or Bart. But so too was Wally, once he grew up that is.

"Something you'd like to ask me, Superman?"

She looked up at him with a small smile, having sensed that he was watching her. He looked frightened for a moment that he'd been caught but was quick to compose himself, looking out the window at Earth. Irey did the same, feeling awkward staring at others for too long.

"I was just taking note of your maturity for being a Flash."

Irey laughed lightly. Superman looked down at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She smiled, crossing her arms and using one to gesture to nothing in particular. "It's funny because, in the future, you said the exact same thing to me when we first met. Only then you had said something about maybe the fact that I was a girl had something to do with it or other. I don't really remember the whole thing but that line was the exact same."

And that was one thing he instantly noticed they had in common. They rambled easily. Perhaps it was a way to get rid of some excess energy, he didn't know but he found it funny how they could talk so long and about anything.

He smiled, "Is that so? How long have you been acting as a Flash or Kid Flash?"

"Almost four years. Mom," She groaned. "Wouldn't let me start any earlier than fourteen. Was and is way too worried about my safety. Bart also agreed with her that I couldn't start until then too." She groaned loudly, slouching. "It sucked. It felt like forever before I was let out of the house to run."

Superman laughed heartily.

Irey looked up at him, giving him a slight glare, "Hey. We speedsters have an appetite for running. Not being able to do so-everything is just too-slow."

He shook his head, laughing only lightly now. "She was right to worry, Irey. Crime fighting isn't something you go into lightly. Much less let your child go into is so easily."

A man cleared his throat behind them, and they both turned to look at him. Batman stood, tall, dark, and menacing just a few feet behind them. Irey couldn't help but feel scared by him; he was so serious and dark.

"Batman," Superman acknowledged, nodding to him.

He returned the nod and then looked down at Irey, making her frown. She began to tap her toes in anxiety, she didn't like being stared at and didn't like staring. So this amount of intensity in his stare… "Hi Batman," She said, smiling at him even through her anxiousness. "How are you doing today?"

His eyes squinted slightly at her and her smile faltered. She looked away, just glancing back every now and again. "So, am I supposed to leave so the grown ups can talk or something? Or are you just going to stare at me?"

Superman cracked up slightly. He was able to hold back his laugh but not his smile. "What do you need Batman? Mission?"

Batman was quick to get to the point. "When do you plan on going back to your home time, Irey?"

Irey made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded slowly as she thought about it. "I was planning on going today actually. After I got done staring at the Earth when Superman interrupted me." She smiled at Superman. "Though it was totally fine. And I'm glad and honored I got to talk to you." She looked back at Batman, her smile flattening. "I could go now actually."

"And you weren't going to say goodbye?" Barry asked, speeding into the room.

Irey dropped her head with a sigh. And then readjusted her position and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to. I think all of you are awesome and amazing and just leaving is hard enough. Saying goodbye on top of that, it's like I'm not going to see any of you again." Sadly, some she wouldn't see again.

Barry smirked, and nodded. "I understand what you mean."

"Perhaps you'll let a few of us accompany you to your time machine so we know you get home alright," Wally threw out there, walking over to the group with Kaldur.

Irey's smile grew bigger at the sight of the two of them. "Um, sure."

Kaldur nodded politely, a very small smile gracing his face. "Then would you allow Wally and I to accompany you? We wish to know that you are successful in leaving this time."

Irey nodded quickly, her hair bouncing with the quickness of it.

Barry and Superman both let out a short laugh. Batman just glared out of the window, deciding that he could stop glaring at her. Wally smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and Kaldur walked over to the zeta tubes.

"Where is it that you had appeared at, Irey?" Kaldur asked.

She jumped, running over to the controls for the zeta tubes. Kaldur quickly stepped to the side, letting Irey rapidly type it in. One of the zeta tubes powered up just down the way from them.

Wally walked over next to Kaldur, keeping him between her and him. He still had awkward feelings and wasn't ready to have to have a serious confrontation with her. He hoped he didn't have to honestly. It was just too much at once for him…it was going to take some time.

Irey turned to look at the other three, vibrating with excitement. She smiled widely at them, waving. "Well this is goodbye, please give the others my goodbyes." She felt a little sad that she had to leave but before she could negotiate her stay she ran into the zeta tubes.

Kaldur and Wally quickly followed after her, surprised by her sudden disappearance. They appeared on the other side of the zeta tube, standing in a rather dark, dank room.

"Irey." Wally called with a hiss. "Irey."

"Has she left us?" Kaldur asked, looking around for a light source.

Big, metal doors creaked open and Irey stood beside it, pushing it the last foot to be fully open. Yellow-white light spilled into the warehouse, lighting the long building easily.

"Not yet, no." She smiled, running up beside them.

Wally frowned slightly.

Irey smirked at him. "Hey, I have to go back home, moms probably worried sick. I can't stay and the longer this takes the more I'd like to stay. But I have to get back to mom," She gestured to him. "And you too."

Kaldur looked at Wally, smiling softly. Kaldur could see what Wally would not profess to be feeling at the moment. Wally just looked around, searching for the time travel device. "So where's it at?" He asked, changing the subject.

Irey gestured for them to follow her. "Straight ahead if memory serves right." She began to run, sliding to the area that it had been at. Wally was quick to catch up with her, staring down at himself in slight amazement. Kaldur came just moments after, looking around, wondering where it was.

Irey gaped at the area as worry quickly began to sink in. She disappeared in a rush of air, zooming around every inch of the warehouse. Having ran around it at least four times, she ran back to them, her eyes beginning to water.

She stood in a circle of clean cement, where a black blast line encircled it.

"It was here," She said softly. She pointed down at the ground, kneeling down to feel the cold surface of it. Irey wiped her hand across it, her hand getting covered in black soot. "It was right here… Right here. I wouldn't forget where I was. I just wouldn't forget something that important."

Kaldur looked at Wally before bending down to touch the black soot. "The ground is cold. It was at least a day ago or more when it was used." He rubbed it between his fingers, analyzing it.

Irey looked at him, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "How am I supposed to get back now? Who went back in my place?" She gestured to herself, getting the black soot on her top. "How'd they know how to use it? What were they even doing here? This place is abandoned, isn't it? No one knew I was here. I didn't tell anyone. No one saw me."

Wally put his hand on Irey's shoulder. "Calm down Irey, it's going to be okay. You're escalating this to higher heights than it needs to be."

"But I need to get back. I only told mom I was leaving. Bart didn't know. He was probably waiting for me where I'd come back. What if whomever it was hurt him? What if mom was there? Or you?" She rambled in a rush of words.

Wally grabbed on to her shoulders, making her face him. "Enough Irey. You can do nothing about it now. We'll take you back to the Watchtower and talk to Batman about it. We'll figure something out."

Irey wiped at her eyes, rubbing black soot all over her face. "But Bart is still stuck here, how can I possibly get back without the machine?"

Wally looked over at Kaldur, Kaldur giving him a quick shake of his head.

* * *

**Now don't tell the teacher I was tardy please. Haha, sorry this one was so late.**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them walked back into the Watchtower, looking forlorn. Irey walked over to the window of the Watchtower, sliding down against it. She didn't care that she was crying, and she didn't care who saw it. All she cared about now was getting back to the future. She needed to know who had gone in her place and if her mother and Flash was safe. She needed to know this.

She looked over her shoulder at the world below, wishing so badly that it was hers. But this one wasn't…not exactly at least.

Flash sped into the room, whatever he was about to say completely stopped by the sight of Irey and the fact that she was crying against the window of the Watchtower. "What happened?" He demanded, doing his best bat-scowl at the two boys.

Wally rubbed his neck, shaking his head as he shrugged slowly. "It's gone." He dropped the shrug as he finished saying it. "The time machine she used…it was used by someone else. It's not there anymore." He glanced over at Irey; sad to see her like that when just a bit ago she was so happy and excited. It was a dramatic change, but he sympathized with her. "She's got no way to get back now…"

Superboy came into the room with Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy following him. They wore their civilian outfits and looked as though they were going to leave. Miss Martian made a shocked face and flew over to Irey's side. "Irey, what's the matter?" She asked, floating to sit on the ground beside her.

"What's going on?" Conner asked, looking around at the group.

Flash's head dropped and he put his hands on his hips. "Irey can't get back home…"

"Did she try to leave already?" Conner asked with slight surprise. No one had informed the Team that she'd even left…

"Didn't she come in a time machine, or something?" La'gaan asked.

Kaldur nodded, "She did. But it appears to have been used by another. So, like Bart, she is stuck in this time."

Irey looked up at M'gann, sadness written all over her face. "I'm stuck," She said with a shaky breath. "I'm stuck in this time." She looked down at the floor knowing that what she said was true, there was no possible way for her to go back without her time machine. "I can't get back."

M'gann smiled sadly, unsure what to say.

Irey grabbed M'gann's hand and M'gann felt a flood of emotions from the girl. Her head spun at the strength of what Irey was feeling but she was able to push past it. "Irey," She said quietly. "You brought Wally back to us. I think you can do more than even you know." She felt the sadness, the hope, and the fear that coursed through Irey. She felt it so strong from her that she had to pull her hand away, steadying herself by leaning against the window herself.

"Are you okay Miss M?" She asked, suddenly worried that she'd hurt her.

She smirked, "I am fine. You are just in a very emotional state right now and those emotions you are feeling the greatest are quite potent."

"I'm sorry."

"It is nothing to be sorry for Irey. This revelation would be hard on any."

Flash came over and kneeled down to Irey's height. He smiled softly, his eyes worried for her. He held his hand out to her, "Come on Irey, lets get you to your room so you can clean yourself off."

Irey nodded and grabbed on to his hand. He pulled her to her feet and walked her out of Command deck. The group watched silently as she walked away. M'gann flew over to the group, sadly watching her leave. "There are a million things racing through her mind right now."

"M'gann," Conner scolded.

"I can't help it Conner, they speak so loudly right now. If I could cut the connection-I would." She looked at the others. "Her emotions will remain strong until she's able to calm them and think through what she is going through her mind."

"Any chance you can enlighten us?" La'gaan asked with a small shrug.

M'gann gave him a quick glare. "That is personal and for her to share with whom she likes. I do not think she would like me voicing her thoughts to any, much less knows that I can hear them."

Irey leaned against Flash, silently crying. She was glad that he walked her to her room for she might have just snuck into one of the many closets they passed and balled. She wasn't one for crying, not much at least, but this…this was different. She was stuck with no way to get back home, no way to see her mother, her father, no way. Her hope of returning to Artemis and Wally was dwindling faster than she walked.

They passed the gym on their way and as they did Artemis walked out of the room, halting at the sight of them. Shock was evident on her face at seeing Irey was still there. Their eyes locked for a moment, Artemis' eyes saddening at the sight of the crying girl. Irey looked away, down at her feet, not wanting to look at her any longer. Artemis looked much the same as in the future, only now she didn't have the laugh lines or the crow's feet.

"Here you go," Barry said lightly, holding the door open for her. "I'll have some regular clothes brought to your room so you can be more comfortable. Most of us eat at around five thirty in the cafeteria if you'd like to join us."

Irey walked in to the room. It was the same room she woke in, not surprisingly. Where else was she supposed to stay? She gave him the biggest smile she could at the moment, which wasn't very big. "Thank you Barry."

He paused, as he was about to leave. "I understand that this is hard for you and will grow in toughness, but know that we are here to help you. We'll do all we can to help you go back home Irey."

Her smile grew and fresh tears lined her eyes. She raced over to him, hugging him tightly around the waist. "Thank you so much Uncle Barry." Irey sniffled, releasing him and going over to curl up on the bed.

Barry frowned, watching her curl up on the bed and quietly closed the door. He felt for the girl and wished he knew some way to help her right out. He headed back to command deck, surprised to see the group of heroes that had amassed. Most, half of The Team stood around along with many of the Justice League members.

Artemis looked up when she noticed the sudden flash of color speed in to the room. She walked over to him. "How is she?" She asked in a whisper.

Barry sighed, "I don't know. Sad, scared, alone…"

Artemis looked down at the floor slowly, grabbing on to her arm and rubbing it. Wally was quickly at her side, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay," He whispered to her. He was consoling both of her and himself. "She'll get back."

"Will she?" Artemis asked, looking over his shoulder at Bart.

Flash weaved his way through the gossiping crowd to Batman, Superman, and Black Canary. They were quietly conversing away from the groups. Black Canary looked up at Flash when he walked over, her eyes questioning what Artemis already asked.

He sighed again, shaking his head. He looked to Batman and Superman and asked, "How are we going to fix this?"

* * *

The older man stared in surprise, looking up at the Flash with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He'd never seen the Flash up close like this and even now it seemed like something was off with him. Flash stared at the guy with the same look of surprise, only his was saddened by the fact that it was not Irey sitting in the seat where the man sat.

Bart quickly moved around, opening up the panel that hid the main components of the time machine. A thin line of smoke billowed to the sky. As he suspected the power adapter was dust. He brushed it off, looking it over critically, if he made a new one, readjusted the input wires and scrapped the adapter base he might be able to refurbish the machine to—

"Flash?" The old man asked, slowly getting out and looking aver the small, egg-shaped thing at the red clad hero. "Wh-what is going on?" He looked around, his eyes squinting in the light that was the sky. "Where's my warehouse? Where am—"

The older man was suddenly silenced and he was gently laid on the ground. "Old guy?" Bart zoomed around, stopping quickly in front of the man standing before him. "W-Wally?" He asked.

Wally, now a grown adult clenched his jaw, a firm line appearing and then disappearing. He glared at Bart in anger, "How can we get my daughter back?"

* * *

**Well this is more of a filler chapter, which I promise I will rarely ever do. But I was really excited to write it, mainly because of the last line-loved it! But I hope you guys liked it.**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis rested her forehead against Wally's shoulder with a quiet sigh. "I asked Superman and he says that, yes, I am pregnant." She said quietly. "From what little I know about child growth, I think she's probably seven weeks along. It happened some weeks before you…disappeared."

Wally gave her a gentle squeeze, "We'll get through it Artemis. We will," He said in a reassuring tone. "We will get through it together."

Artemis looked up at Wally, her eyes sad and downcast. "But I'm not ready to have a child, Wally. Are you? Are you really ready to have a child?"

Wally stayed silent and he just hugged Artemis again. How could he possibly know? How could any who were whisked into this situation? He wasn't ready, hell no. He was only twenty-one, Artemis a whopping twenty. "I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should talk to Jade."

Artemis pulled back from the hug abruptly, looking at Wally in surprise. "Jade?" A smile slowly grew on her face and she laughed lightly. "She'd love to talk about kids with us," She said sarcastically. And then some realities began to pop up in her mind. "Oh God, what about my mom-your mom? Have you gone back to see them Wally?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Wally!" She chided. "You have to go see your parents!"

He looked around at the group that suddenly looked at them. He smirked shyly; turning his back to them and pulling Artemis away from the group meeting they seemed to be having on the command deck. "I will, Artemis." Once they were a good distance away he stopped and leaned against the wall. "But what am I going to say to them? Hey I'm alive and we're going to have a baby? I don't really think that'll go over to well."

Artemis frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Well not in that order or all at once. But you have to go to them. They're heart broken and mourning the loss of their son. You're back Wally! You can't keep hiding up here forever; you have to come back to Earth. To me." She said, looking down at the ground. "You've been ignoring everything since you came back Wally… I want to talk to you but you just, shut off."

Wally sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's not that easy Artemis. I…It wasn't…I just can't yet." He frowned, looking down at the ground. "It's not even easy to think about."

"Wally—" Artemis said, reaching out to him.

He sidestepped her reach, his mood suddenly changing into annoyance. "I'm going to go check on Irey and, and probably go to my room after. I'll talk to you later." He said, walking off abruptly.

Artemis followed him with her eyes, near tears. "Wally… I need you now more than ever," She breathed.

Kaldur walked silently over to the area Artemis stood. "Artemis?" He asked kindly, worried about his friend. "Are you okay?"

Artemis took a deep breath, blinking quickly to hide the tears and turned to face Kaldur. "I'm okay. Just…worried." Kaldur nodded, understanding more than she said. "He's troubled-I'm troubled. We've been unable to talk since he came back," She rambled. "What if—"

"It has only been a few days Artemis," Kaldur interrupted. "You must give him time for everything that has happened to him sink in. There was no pause of time for him to come back to reality when he learned of the news of having a daughter. Everything has been pushed on him and he is trying to wade through it as best as he can."

"So am I," She breathed. Her brows furrowed in sadness. "Is he really? Or is he just distracting himself to further put off the truth?"

Kaldur tilted his head ever so slightly but did not answer her questions. "Many of us are going to get food in the cafeteria, join us?"

Artemis looked back in the direction Wally went. After a moment she sighed, turning back to Kaldur and nodding. They walked to the cafeteria silently, finding their friends sitting at one of the long tables eating. Artemis grabbed a tray, filling it lightly as she wasn't that hungry and sat next to M'gann. Kaldur sat across from her next to Superboy.

"How are you feeling?" M'gann asked, smiling softly at her as she could feel exactly what it was her friend was feeling. "Is Wally coming to eat?"

Superboy nudged M'ganns foot under the table, directing a quick nod at Artemis. Even though she could read people clearly, she didn't always have…tact. M'gann gave Superboy a quick 'what?' and then turned back to Artemis.

"I don't know," Artemis sighed. She moved some peas around with her fork, her appetite suddenly gone.

Richard moved and sat down next to Artemis. "You should probably eat at least a little," He said. He didn't exactly mean for her sake and Artemis caught it right away, looking up and glaring at Richard. He held a slight look of surprise, "Artemis… Look, we all here know," He said gesturing to the Team that sat at the table. "And we'll have your back one hundred percent."

"One hundred percent!" Zatanna yelled down the way.

"Heck yeah, Chica!" Jaime yelled, waving to her.

"Why wouldn't we?" Bart asks, looking around at the Team.

Mal laughed lightly, "We never wouldn't not have your back Artemis. We're more than a team, hell, we're family."

"Agreed," Kaldur says. "The Team has become a family, and you are a part of that family Artemis. We will all show our support in different ways, but no matter, you have our support." He looked at Richard, "Though he's a ladies man, he sure does not know how to talk to one with child." He smirked, making fun of him.

Artemis laughed at all of them, her mood brightening thanks to them. Slowly it died down though. Someone had finally said something along the lines of her bearing a child. She was carrying a child inside of her, one whom, as a grown girl, was in the Watchtower right now…

"I'm sorry," Richard laughs, bringing her back into reality. "It's new to me. I lived with a bunch of guys growing up," He said, something dawning on him.

A couple of the girls laughed down the table at him, Artemis unable to stop the smirk. "Only guys, huh?" She asked.

Nightwing turned red, shaking his hands, "No, no, not what you're all thinking. God no! Of course there were girls that came over."

"Oh really?" Cassie asked. "And how many would that be?"

And then the conversations bubbled all around the table, talking and making stories up of Richard's love life. It was quite entertaining and everyone was laughing and giving their opinion on some of the falsified ideas thrown out their by some of younger teammates. All in all it was a rather good dinner, one they hadn't had in a long time. Though not all were there and who walked in next, completely stopped the conversations.

"Hey…" Irey said, waving shyly to the group. She wore some regular clothes, a pair of blue jeans with a red flash t-shirt and white hoodie over it and a pair of black sneakers on her feet. She moved her weight from foot to foot for a moment, looking around at the Team, unsure what to do as it had gone from happy and laughing to utterly awkward and weird in two seconds.

"Team," Superman said, his voice slightly scolding them. He flew in to the cafeteria, crossing his arms and glaring at them. Flash followed on his heels, zooming in and within a second he already had a seat and three trays in front of him. Black Canary came into the cafeteria with Rocket and Green Lantern, all of whom were chatting and smiling.

Irey quickly ran to the food, deliberately taking her time to dish up.

The conversation began to grow again after receiving an angry glare from Superman. Wally came in, quietly walking into the cafeteria, rubbing the back of his neck. Artemis looked up at him, desperately trying to make eye contact with him. 'Wally', she thought sadly. She looked back down at her tray. She moved her peas around her tray again when a tray clattered on the floor by the food.

Irey had dropped the tray full of food and she stared down at her hands in surprise when her body seemed to vibrate out of sight and then come back into sight again.

Members of the Team quickly stood up, surprised by the crash and by her disappearing act. Bart was quick, running to her side in seconds. He grabbed her hand and then it went completely through it. "What's going on?" He asked.

The disappearing act stopped momentarily and Irey looked over at Artemis and then at Wally. Her eyes drifted back towards Bart, "Decisions are happening." She said quietly, though she was certain everyone in the cafeteria could hear her, as it was dead quiet.

* * *

**Chapter 8! You guys have been great and I love all the love I'm getting for the story, thank you! **

**Honestly, I'm not sure that I like the chapter that much but the ending and beginning, I did like. I think it's the fluff in the middle that I'm like, ehn... Things are definitely going to start to heat up though. Her troubles have just begun. And there are going to be more future parts, possibly whole chapters to them and you'll see the actions of the past affecting the future :) Ah, so fun!**

**And If there's something or someone who you'd like to see, tell me and I'll try and put him/her in there. There's so many that it's kind of hard to get everyone when you're focused on a few.**

**Tell me what you all think! **

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Mary stood with Rudolph by the door, she leaned against him with his arms around her as she silently cried. This was the first time they'd heard their son was alive and back… Joan stood next to them, a hand on Mary's shoulder as quiet reassurance that what she saw was real. Jay stood with Barry on the other side of the room, quietly bickering about something. Bart leaned against the back of the couch, eating some chicken whizzies and looking bored. Irey stood at the back wall by the corner, trying to hide from the whole situation going on. She hadn't wanted any of this to come about.

Wally sat on the couch, Artemis beside him, calmly rubbing his back while he stared blankly down at the floor.

Moments ago Mary and Rudolph had walked in and they instantly froze upon seeing their boy and when Wally looked at them, Mary instantly broke down into tears. Pain of not hearing from him was what kept her from running to him, and was what made his father give him an evil glare. His glare didn't last long as he was happy to see his son.

Barry sighed about something Jay said and moved to sit on the couch across from Wally. He leaned on his knees and hung his head for a moment as he thought about how to put what he was going to say.

Jay looked over at Irey, a serious look on his face that made her only want to disappear more. She hid in the shadow of the rooms corner, she could be seen but she held so still she may have truly been invisible. Her grandparents and Joan had yet to see her, so it might have been working.

"Mary, Rudolph," Barry began but was quickly interrupted.

Wally stood up, his fists clenched for a moment. "Please come and sit down with us," He said, not looking up at them. After a moment and a long breath, he relaxed and glanced up at them, sadness riddling his face. "Please Mom."

Artemis scooted down to the end of the couch to make room for them to sit with her and Wally. Mary pulled Wally down to sit next to her as she did and finally hugged him, holding on to him tightly.

Wally was momentarily shocked by this. "Mom…I'm sorry. I know I should have contacted you right away—"

"—I'm just glad you're alright, Wally. I'm just glad you're here," She said softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm happy, oh so happy."

Wally wrapped his arms around his mother, soaking in the love she was giving to him. He blinked to keep the tears away but was having a hard time with it. "I love you, Mom"-he looked at Rudolph-"Dad." Rudolph wrapped his own arms around the two in a large and warm hug.

Irey watched the happy family reunion with a small smile, happy that it seemed to be going okay so far. Jay leaned against a short bookshelf, looking to his right out the window at space. Joan stood behind the couch Wally and them sat at scolding Bart for being so messy while he munched and tried to convince him to go get a napkin.

Bart groaned and sulked out of the room, coming back a moment later without the Whizzies and rubbing his hands on a napkin. He smiled at Irey but said nothing, sensing she didn't want to be added or noticed by the others. She returned the smile and watched him jump into one of the side chairs with a broad smile.

"As you realize we wanted to have a serious family meeting as there is more to talk about then the fact that Wally has returned home," Barry said. "There are a few more things we'd like to go over with everyone here."

Joan walked over to stand next to Jay, holding his hand. "Where is Iris, Barry?" She asked.

"Work. Had to work late on a story," He replied quickly.

The three of them broke up the hug session and sat back. Mary though, didn't let go of Wally and kept an arm held around his, holding on to his hand like he was six years old again. "Well get it out Barry," Mary cooed. "I'd like to be able to actually see my son at some point."

Barry smirked and then looked at Wally. "This was called because he _need_s to talk to us, not so much of us talking." Artemis instantly looked down at her hands as she rubbed them together. "Wally, I know that you don't like this and want to wait until your ready, but Jay and I need to hear about this now. Not later when something happens."

Wally frowned, glancing down at his hand in his mothers.

"What happened while you were in the-" Barry glanced at Irey – "Speed Force?" Irey nodded.

Wally's frown turned into more of a scowl. "I don't understand why you guys want to know so badly? Irey could tell you what it's like just as much as I could."

"Who is—"

"We'll get to that after, Joan," Jay said, glancing at Irey in the corner.

_Start with the problematic and end with the possible good news,_ Irey thought. _Total Barry move_, she smirked. That was how he handled most things in the future as well, bad first and then the good to make sure he ended situations on a good note and didn't have others leave angry.

"We need to hear it from you," Barry stated, completely serious. "I can tell that it's been on your mind and it's keeping you distant from all of us."

"You've been hanging around Canary way too much," Wally commented with a small laugh.

Barry said nothing and there was a long moment of silence.

"Wally," Mary coddled, squeezing his hand. "You know that we are here for you, right? That you can talk to us about anything?"

Wally looked up at her and then around the room at his family. "I know…" He looked down in shame and Irey did the same, knowing exactly how he felt. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that…I'm ashamed of it." He released Mary's hand and stood up and walked to the edge of the couch beside Artemis.

Even to Artemis this was news and she looked mildly shocked. "Wally…"

Wally looked at her with a small smile and then turned to look at Barry, serious. "You want to know what happened while I was inside the "Speed Force"? You want me to explain to you what it was like to be slowly…eaten? Have all your powers taken from you? And yet still be so happy, so calm. Be so at peace when you knew that you left with so much left to do." He glared down at the floor and then looked up at Irey. "And then when someone came to save me, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave the peace and happiness I had inside of there, that I tried to pull my savior into the Force with me. I purposefully put Irey in the position to be caught by the Force because I wanted so much to stay in there….

"I didn't want to come back even though I knew what I'd be coming back to," he continued, looking at his loved ones. "I wanted to stay and it was going to do what it could to keep me there. On my own, I would never have gotten out and would have just…become a part of the Force."

They all held their own looks of shock and sympathy. Artemis stood up and hugged Wally, tears lining her eyes. "I love you Wally," She said softly. "No matter what." Wally stared straight ahead of him, his eyes watering again. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, missing what he had deprived himself of.

Jay stood up straight, clearing his throat. "The Force, it kept you there?"

Wally pulled away slightly from Artemis, "Yeah. It wanted me there more than I wanted to be at first. It grows on you, pulling on every fiber of your being and pulling you into it. Making you a part of it…"

Jay crossed his arms, looking troubled by his thoughts.

"What is this Speed Force?" Rudolph asked with a tone of concern.

"It's where our power comes from," Bart piped, speaking for the first time. "It's what gives us our powers."

Rudolph and Mary both had a look of horror. Rudolph asked, "And this was what…eating my son?"

They were all silent as none of them had the answer to it.

* * *

Nightwing stood at the Commands on the top deck, typing rigorously on the holographic computer screens. He had six screens open with information about time travel, what info they had on boom tubes, and general information on time based technologies.

"Looking to build yourself a time machine?" Barbara quipped.

She walked into the deck from the Zeta tubes, walking over and looking up at the screens he so intently stared at. "I'm looking through all of the options," He stated not looking at her.

"For returning Irey to her own time?" She asked, but knew the answer. "You realize that it is probable that we do not have the technological means to build a time machine. Both her and Bart came from the future, using future technology."

Nightwing began to type quickly again and pulled up a seventh screen that overlapped most of the others that held information and picture specs of Bart's time machine. "Bart's was destroyed with the Mountain but that doesn't mean we can't learn from his design."

"And why would Bart still be here if he could've built himself another?" Barbara crossed her arms and stood next to Nightwing, looking up at him. "This time doesn't support their technology, Dick. We'd fail as soon as we began. Did you not see how hurt Irey looked that she was stuck? Bart didn't have much of a problem but he had a plan to stay from the start. Irey didn't, she had planned on going back. None of what's happened she planned for."

"And you've talked to her about it?" He asked, slightly cynical.

"Yes."

Dick glanced at her and then sighed. "I'm just looking at the options Babs. Wally is my best friend and I don't want him or his family to have to suffer through anything if they don't have to."

She grinned, "What a kind guy. Now go out on patrol and let yourself think about it for a couple of hours. If you come up with something, talk to Wally, or better yet, Irey."

Nightwing smirked, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't said anything to her."

"Why not?" She asked. "It's not like she bites. If anything she's afraid we might. She's a kind and good kid, quite the Speedster."

He smiled at her praise, though she probably wouldn't say that to Irey. "I don't really know. I've just been worried about Wally and Artemis, I haven't stopped to ask her how she's doing." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Is she doing okay?"

Barbara smirked and shook her head as she walked off. "Ask her when you get back."

* * *

**Hey all :)**

**This chapter has been stewing in my mind for a while (had a bit of writers block honestly) but I finally got it out. Added a little Barbara and Dick at the end, I know it doesn't make much sense to be in there but I promise I will tie it in. **

**Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, next will be soon!**

**Enjoy**

**XD**


End file.
